Dark Tower
Dark Tower is an area in Prodigy. Update Synopsis The Dark Tower is completely a member-only area in Prodigy, previously with only 5 floors available for non-members. Before the recent updates, non-members were able to climb the tower completely. Then an update only restricted them to the first five tower floors. For a while, you needed to be a member to get to the location on the map. With the Springfest 2019 Update, you are able to get to the location again, but are still unable to talk to Mira if you have completed your trial as a non-member. Appearance The tower is very tall and pointed at the top, and is colored with multiple hues of purple. It is rested on rocks, and has a bridge that leads to the entrance, as well as a ledge close to the top, and off the coast, a small humanoid-looking statue that is also purple. Some predict that the statue was of Mira herself. Additional Information The Dark Tower has 100 floors besides the outside area. Every floor, there is a chance wheel. Every five floors there is a group of monsters and if you beat each fifth floor your progress is saved, like a checkpoint. From the chance wheel, you can get positive and negative effects. Those positive effects are: 20% of health healed (represented by three hearts on the wheel), 10% health healed (represented by a single heart), damage increased, and stars gained from battle increased. The negative effects are: lose 20% of your health (represented by three hearts on the wheel), lose 10% of your health (represented by a single heart), damage decreased, and switching disabled unless you run out of hearts. On the 100th floor, Mira Shade reveals herself as the fabled dark magician who lived on the top floor but occasionally came down to wizards outside of the first floor of the tower. Prizes (from defeating Mira Shade at Floor 100) * Mira's Robes: Heart Bonus of 8 *Mira's Hood: Heart Bonus of 8 * Mira's Staff: Damage Bonus of 20 Mira Shade Mira Shade is the girl who talks to you when you enter the Dark Tower. Usually, every five levels, you get coins from her. All the monsters in the Dark Tower are supposedly all of Mira's owned pets. If you get to the top of the Dark Tower, you will fight her in her ultimate form. Mira's Ultimate Form She appears levitating, clasped to a big statue of lightweight/magically gifted stones that are made to look like wings or a throne. She is the main boss of the Dark Tower and is level 100 (information not able to be seen) on the final floor. She uses all spells (except for those of shadow or boss-only spells like Shadow Shock, Royal Roar, and Ink Blot) in the game. Spellpool Mira is most notable for having thirty-six known spells in her spellpool. These include the main six spells of each of the six main elements. Floors Every floor has a tamed monster and every fifth floor a boss. Below is a table containing information on each one. Trivia * When you defeat Mira on floor 100, you get all three prizes simultaneously. * All equipment must be obtained with a membership, as with the discontinuation of equipment items on the Twilight Wheel and conjure cubes now gone. It is unknown whether the prizes can be obtained from battle chests. * There was a glitch where Mira Shade at level 100 couldn't attack at all in the battle in her final form. That was now patched as of 2019. Gallery DarkTower.png|Entrance to the Dark Tower Category:Areas